The Time Machine
by TOTAL RANDOM
Summary: Orochimaru failed with his first choice but when offered to change the past in order to fix the future he'll take the one he missed the first time. Read&Reveiw please.
1. Chapter 1

The Time Machine

A.N.-The idea for this came to me while I was looking at stories for inspiration. I saw a title that really caught my eye then I decided hey what if the story of Naruto was changed ever so slightly and threw the entire story off balance. So here's my story.

XXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru sat, beaten, in his throne room Kabuto next to him. "I don't understand Kabuto, what did I do wrong, I lost Sasuke, got my ass handed to me by Naruto," he paused. Kabuto looked at him "And the worst part is it could have been worse had that stupid Itachi not shown up." Orochimaru looked off into the darkness of the room.

Kabuto chuckled. Orochimaru glared at him, he continued to laugh lightly. "It sounds like your life went spiraling downwards since you decided to go for Sasuke." Kabuto continued to laugh as Orochimaru thought about what the white-haired medic had just said.

Orochimaru pointed to the door "Leave me Kabuto" Kabuto left still laughing. Orochimaru sat in the darkness thinking _'It sounds like your life went spiraling downwards since you decided to go for Sasuke'. _Orochimaru thought deeply on those words. _'Since you decided to go for Sasuke' _that was what screwed him over. Sasuke. What if he'd gone for someone else?

"What if you could" a voice said from the darkness. Orochimaru stood from his throne. "You know I could help" a figure emerged from the shadow. "I have just the thing for you."

Orochimaru looked at the man "Who are you and how did you get in my fortress." The man stepped closer "It wasn't that hard," he said smiling ", I mean the front door was wide open and your white-haired lackey was to busy laughing to notice me slip passed." Orochimaru stepped closer to the man involuntary. "Who are you, what's your name" Orochimaru said starting to get a little agitated. The man chuckled "You can call me Sir or Superior, yeah I kinda like the second one." Orochimaru stopped walking closer but just as he did he and the man were only about two feet apart. "How 'bout it Oro you want my help" The man looked straight into Orochimaru's eyes. He nodded in answer to the man.

(What happened next was so horribly disgusting and just all around awful that if I were to write it into this chapter I would lose my T rating)

Orochimaru sat broken on the floor but still alive. The man looked down on him "Now just sleep and you'll wake up in the time that you need to be in." With that the man vanished into thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.-Kay so heres chapter 2 i didn't name it cause well i didn't want to. also this is sort of one of the many chapters i plan on finishing and posting before January 4th (when my classes start again). hope you enjoy and if you ask i might put the third chapter out later tonight.

XXXXXXXX

Orochimaru sat bolt upright and looked around him in shock. He was no longer in his fortress he was in the middle of the Hidden Leaf Forest. Just below him he saw Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura walking through scouting for the scrolls. He looked at them and smiled he knew what he had to do, that man had given him a chance to redo what he should have done in the first place. Now he just had to wait.

Nighttime came and they had camped for the night. Orochimaru sat high above and waited for his chance to strike. Another two hours passed and still nothing happened he was just about ready to go in and jerk the damn kid out of bed and give him the mark then and there. He was about to go do that until he saw movement, it was Naruto making his routine rounds to the bathroom. This was the perfect time.

Naruto walked through the woods until he saw a clearing and then he started peeing. Orochimaru waited patiently for 5 minuets, then Naruto turned and started to leave. Orochimaru seized the moment and jumped down in the boys path.

"Hello Naruto," Orochimaru said quite sinisterly ", I've been watching you for some time now."

Naruto turned slightly just enough to see where he was peeing. Orochimaru slapped a hand to his face "Not like that idiot, God," Orochimaru straightened up again and looked Naruto in the eye. "You know it's not right how those villagers treat you is it."

Naruto perked up as if just starting to listen "No it's not," he said almost shouting ",They are always mean to me just because of this stupid fox."

Orochimaru nodded "You should be their hero, I mean you hold back that demon just think what if you let that go." Naruto's face darkened and a evil little smile crossed his face. _"Hooked" _Orochimaru thought as he stared at the boy. "I could give you the power to control it you know, then you could let it go as you please." Orochimaru knew from experience what the boy was capable of*. "You could destroy this village and all the ones that mocked you think about it." Naruto looked as though he really was contemplating it.

Naruto looked at Orochimaru "I'll have to talk about it with Kakashi-sensei first," Naruto said ",Then I'll let you know."

Orochimaru got a look of fear in his eyes "NO!" he shouted then his original cool expression came back. "I mean he'll just try to sway you from it so he can keep you contained, remember what you did to Haku," Naruto thought for a moment ",I could give you the power to make what you did better but still remain in control how does that sound." Naruto got a bright look in his eye then nodded.

"I'll do it," Naruto said confidently ", I'll take your power, give it to me Lord… what's your name" Orochimaru sighed.

"Orochimaru" he said in one long sigh.

Naruto did a motion that said he understood. "Give me the power Lord Orochimaru."

Orochimaru smirked and then extended his neck and bit Naruto on the neck "This is all part of the experience Naruto now just let it seep in and then the seal's power shall draw you to seek me out and when it does you will receive your power." With that Orochimaru left Naruto in a swirling purple cloud that would eventually give him the curse mark.

XXXXXXXXX

Hope you liked it and if you did reveiw it kay.

*-see Naruto Shippuden ep.42


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.-So heres the (hopefully) long awaited third chapter in my Time Machine Story Arc i'd love to say there are plenty of twists and turns in store but i cant, sorry. there will be plenty of twists instroe for upcoming chapters so thanks for reading and reviwing to the story so far. Oh and before i get to far into the story i will warn you there will be character death in the story in later chapters maybe even the next one. GASP!!! okay so just thanks for reading and i hope you like this next chapter.**

XXXXXXX

Orochimaru looked around at the tall trees that surrounded him. He looked overhead at the pink sky the sun was going down. He leapt into the nearest tree and made a makeshift bed. He looked down at Naruto's camp where he Sasuke and Sakura took care of the passed out Naruto. During his watching Orochimaru had seen that Sakura and Sasuke thought Naruto passed out after seeing a snake and took the bite on his neck as evidence. They also decided to stop for the night and whole day due to the fact that an anonymous donor had delivered the two scrolls to them. Orochimaru watched them for a few more hours before he fell asleep.

Orochimaru woke up but not in the forest where he'd fallen asleep but on top of the arena where they held the chuunin exams quarterfinals. He hoped down and saw inside as they loaded three people onto stretchers and pulled them out. His curiosity peaked Orochimaru looked down closer to see who the bodies were. One was Hinata who'd taken a savage beating from her cousin the other was Kiba who'd had the unlucky coincidence of having to fight Naruto with the curse mark. And the third and final was Neji who was beaten only inches from death by an enraged Naruto.

Orochimaru looked down at his new protégé with admiration. He barely had a scratch on him Orochimaru knew then that he'd made the right choice this time.

A horrible thought crossed Orochimaru's mind. He thought just for a second about Jiraiya and Tsunade and worst of all Kakashi. He thought about the fact that they would try to stop him and a disgusting image of his own mangled corpse flashed into his mind. He thought about Naruto's Kyuubi who laid dormant inside him, but for how long now that the curse mark battled for control. He knew that he'd have to take Naruto soon and train him to be the most skilled warrior to ever be born.

XXXXXXX

Naruto walked out of the building being led by Kakashi and Iruka who were having a heated argument about Naruto's well being. Naruto leadned his head back as he walked and looked to the rooftops on either side of him. On one he saw Orochimaru's slim figure. His eyes lit up at the fact that he had someone who cared that much about him (not at all phased by the fact that Iruka had just said he was like a son to him.) Naruto bid farewell to Iruka and Kakashi and jumped up to where Orochimaru was.

Kakashi looked up at where Naruto was jumping Orochimaru had disappeared as had Naruto. Kakashi got a terrible feeling in the pit of his gut that something terrible was going to happen soon.

XXXXXXX

Orochimaru walked on the forest floor Naruto following chattering constantly followed by some random Yep's and 'MmmHmm's from Orochimaru who wasn't listen to the blonde at all.

Orochimaru finally stopped and turned to him, Naruto stopped talking, a long silence ensued. "Kakashi is not your friend do not trust him," Orochimaru finally said ", He will try to take the power I've given you."

Naruto hesitated about his power. "You had to have seen the way I hurt Kiba and Neji."

Orochimaru nodded in agreement but then knealt down and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder "You just don't know how to control yourself yet I will teach you the way of the curse seal." Naruto's eyes lit up at Orochimaru's words. "I can show you the key to respect from everyone you know and the path to becoming far stronger than the Hokage." Naruto continued to brighten up with each word.

Orochimaru stood and began walking again. "Wh-where are you going man." Naruto asked questioningly not wanting Orochimaru to leave without teaching him.

Orochimaru turned to him "We must go see a friend of mine," Naruto cocked his head to one side at Orochimaru's words ", She'll want to meet you, _indefinitely_." Orochimaru led Naruto away torward Tanzaku Town.

XXXXXXX

**So how'd you like it trust me next chapter will be much better in the actiony-dramay-humory department (wow i just totally named three things that go horribly together maybe next chapter won't be so good ;) ) kidding it'll be great so again thanks for reading this far and i hope you like the rest.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.-I put in a pretty good fight scene in this one and let me tell you they are not fun especially the parts near the end when it winds down. anyway heres the fourth chapter in The Time Machine. Enjoy**

XXXXXXX

Orochimaru and Naruto entered Tanzaku Town. Orochimaru looked around "I'll be damned if I didn't wish I had that Hyuuga boy's byakugan."

Naruto looked up at him "Hey when are we gonna train we only have a year."

Orochimaru looked at him "We actually have a little more than that because of your assault on Neji."

Naruto looked down at his feet "You saw that," he looked up at Orochimaru ", I didn't mean to it's just that he hurt Hinata and well."

Orochimaru looked down at the blushing blonde. He chuckled "I understand why you did it, but Kakashi and Iruka want to banish you from the village," Naruto looked up in shock ", Where do you think they were taking you when I showed up." Naruto looked down again "They were taking you to the Hokage where they'd get him to banish you forever."

Naruto shook his head "Iruka sensei wouldn't, would he?"

Orochimaru looked down at the puzzled boy "Oh he would if Kakashi told him to," Orochimaru walked toward the first casino near him ", Because Kakashi hates you for your new power he knows you're stronger than him now."

Naruto's eyes would've lit up at that remark had it not been for the fact that he was now gaining a new hatred for Kakashi. He ran after Orochimaru into the casino.

XXXXXXX

Tsunade pulled the bar down and the slots stopped spinning "Nothing again." She took a huge sip of the bottle of sake in her hand. "Come on Shizune let's get out of-" She stopped short when she saw Orochimaru and Naruto.

"What is it Lady Tsunade?" Shizune leaned into her line of sight to get a look at what she was looking at. Shizune gasped at the sight of the tall snake man "Is that Orochimaru-Sama" Shizune put her hands to her mouth as did the little pig Tonton who was sitting in the slot machine next to them.

Tsunade stood up and turned to walk away. When she turned a corner of on row of slot machines she bumped into Naruto who sounded like a little alarm system "I FOUND HER OROCHIMARU SENSEI!"

Orochimaru walked up to Tsunade "Nice little alarm you got there Oro."

Orochimaru chuckled "He's a lot better since I gave him that curse mark."

Tsunade shook her head and smiled "You and your curse seals when will you learn that not even with that power-" she stopped when she saw the three whisker scars on Naruto's face.

Orochimaru nodded once "That's right Tsunade."

Tsunade lifted Naruto's hoody to reveal the seal that traped the Kyuubi inside him. "Did you not even think about this Orochimaru if you were any less careless everyone would be dead."

Orochimaru chuckled again "Yes but Tsunade I even used protection."

Tsunade rolled her eyes "Let's just get this boy into my office before he collapses from the power overload." Tsunade led Orochimaru and Naruto out followed by Shizune.

XXXXXXX

Kakashi and Iruka entered the town followed by four other jonins and chunins. Kakashi motioned with his hands "Alright everyone split up and signal when you find them don't try to fight them yourself, that curse mark makes Naruto a very dangerous person." The jonins and chunins scattered.

Iruka stood near Kakashi "We can't hurt him he's only twelve and a child."

Kakashi pulled up his head band revealing his sharingan "Iruka if we're going tosave him we need to kill him," He turned to Iruka ", By now Orochimaru has bonded the curse mark to the Kyuubi seal so the only way to get rid of it is to kill him." Kakashi jumped onto the rooftop next to them and disappeared into the town.

Iruka shook his head "I won't kill him even if it means I die in the process." Iruka jumped onto the opposite rooftop and disappeared.

XXXXXXX

Orochimaru and Naruto entered Tsunade's office behind her. "If you'll lay down on the table here Naruto." Naruto hoped onto the table and laid down. Tsunade unzipped Naruto's hoody and pulled up the black shirt underneath. She turned to Orochimaru before proceeding "I have but one condition to doing this," She held up one finger "You can't be in here when it happens." Orochimaru stuck his hands in the air halfway at left.

Tsunade turned to Naruto and did a few quick hand seals "Are you sure you want this" She said holding one last seal. Naruto nodded. "Alright" Tsunade slammed down her hand onto the ground and a massive array on symbols surrounded the room.

XXXXXXX

Orochimaru walked out of the building and looked around. A light flashed into the sky. Orochimaru looked to the source of the flash and saw Iruka sitting on the branch of a nearby tree. He leapt toward Iruka and pulled out his Kusanagi blade.

Iruka hit the blade away with a kunai. "Orochimaru where is Naruto." Iruka lunged at Orochimaru and locked his small blade with his long sword.

Orochimaru smiled as his tongue came out of his mouth "Oh he's in there but you'll never make it inside to save him in time." Orochimaru wrapped his tongue around Iruka and pulled back fast sending him flipping into the air. Orochimaru lunged and kneed Iruka in the ribs. "Come to think of it you won't even live to see my grand new world." Orochimaru brought down his blade but Kakashi stopped it.

"Iruka get in there and help Naruto" Kakashi said struggling with holding Orochimaru's blade. Iruka got up and ran inside. "You won't get away this time Orochimaru."

Orochimaru laughed, "Oh poor naive Kakashi you actually think you could beat me."

Kakashi readied his blade to strike "I know I can."

Kakashi lunged in at Orochimaru. He deflected Kakashi's kunai and kicked out and hit Kakashi's ribs. Kakashi caught himself and swung his foot ant Orochimaru. Orochimaru caught it and flipped up with his feet and landed a firm hit on Kakashi's jaw.

Kakashi fell back and wiped his chin. He stepped back and did a few hand seals then a ball of lightning appeared in his hand "LIGHTNING BLADE" Kakashi shouted as he ran at Orochimaru with the lightning stretched out. He struck hard and threw Orochimaru aside.

Orochimaru smiled before smoke puffed around him and when the smoke cleared a log sat in the middle. Kakashi turned and threw a Kunai into a tree behind him. Orochimaru caught the blade "Ooh Not bad Kakashi." Orochimaru threw the kunai into the tree branch he was standing on. Kakashi glared at him. Orochimaru chuckled "You know I once fought your father he was a lot better than you and you have that sharingan.

Kakashi lunged and punched Orochimaru in the chest. Orochimaru grabbed his fist and slammed him into the tree trunk. Kakashi pulled Orochimaru into the tree as well, they both then fell from the tree.

Orochimaru and Kakashi both stood at the same time. "You know you are probably the best fight I've had in a good while Kakashi."

Kakashi wiped the blood from his cheek "I wish I could say the same but Gai gave me a better challenge than you are."

Orochimaru chuckled and lunged forward and grabbed Kakashi and slammed him into the ground. A log replaced Kakashi. Orochimaru's eyes got wide as he turned and felt Kakashi's fist connect with his face. Kakashi looked at the snake man on the ground "With my sharingan you really can't even think about doing anything that close to me. Orochimaru smiled and kicked outwardsnearly cracking Kakashi's ankle.

Kakashi fell with one loud scream of pain. Orochimaru stood and spun a kick into Kakashi's face. Another log replaced him. Orochimaru smiled "Oh come now Kakashi you're injured in a ay that makes you vulnerable to any of my attacks so can we just get this over with." Orochimaru walked around and looked around him. "Kakashi don't tell you ran away." He laughed "You're pathetic you know," Orochimaru spun and stabbed a lunging ninja dog. The dog fell and disappeared ", Calling on dogs to fight for you." Another dog came from another side, Orochimaru dropped and kicked it away. Two more came out of the ground, he jumped to the right and threw two kunai one struck the dog closest to him the other hit the ground. The remaining dog attempted to lunge but Orochimaru kicked it away and it turned into smoke. "Come on Kakashi I've killed all your dogs now face me like a man."

Kakashi's hand popped out of the ground and pulled Orochimaru under leaving nothing but his head sticking out. Orochimaru chuckled "Not bad Kakashi you've won now you can join Iruka."

Kakashi hid his sharingan beneath his headband. Orochimaru chuckled, Kakashi turned to him "What now."

Orochimaru shook his head "Oh nothing just that your father fell for the same trick."

Kakashi's eyes grew wide in shock as he attempted to turn. He turned in time to see the Kusanagi fly into his chest impaling him. Orochimaru melded with the ground and came out in another location. "I believe a ninja has to be able to breathe to be able to replace something am I right." Kakashi's mask became stained with blood that leaked from his mouth. Kakashi grabbed Orochimaru's ankle. He looked down on the dieing jonin. "Such a pity to," Orochimaru shook his head in dissapointment ", You could have made a great new body." Orochimaru turned and left Kakashi in his dieing hour.

XXXXXXX

**So how was it sad right but i told you there would be character death in the last chapter so. How was that fight scene it was one of my first ones so i would appreciate it if someone told me how it was so i can get better. Thanks for reading and i hope to finish this before the end of June. but no rush.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.-Chapter five this one is the drama chapter. If you like that sorta thing then you'll probably like this chapter or atleast i hope you will. be prepared to see tears in this one, just a fair warning. Enjoy**

XXXXXXX

Iruka burst through the door of Tsunade's office. He looked around at the green glowing room. Shizune stood over a knocked out Naruto with chakra flowing through her hands. Tsunade stood at his feet and held a hand seal.

Iruka ran over "Stop what you're doing or I'll kill you."

Tsunade rolled her eyes even though she knew he couldn't see them "If you kill either of us he dies and now if you leave the room he'll die," Tsunade changed hand seals ", Now if you don't mind could you make sure Orochimaru doesn't come in please."

Iruka nodded and turned around to face the door. He tried to look over his shoulder to see what they were doing but it still looked the same as before except for the fact that Tsunade had changed hand seals. Tsunade changed hand seals again "Just one more Shizune." Shizune nodded and her chakra flow increased.

Iruka couldn't take it he had to know what they were doing over there. He walked over slowly to avoid stepping on one of the many glowing symbols on the ground. He looked down at Naruto who was cover from head to toe in red glowing teardrop looking spots and his Kyuubi seal was spinning rapidly. He couldn't even imagine how much pain he was in. "Is it-"

Tsunade cut him off "If he were awake it would be much worse." Iruka nodded and looked back down at Naruto. The Kyuubi seal began to slow down. "Lower your chakra flow as it slows Shizune." Shizune nodded and began to slow her chakra flow. Slowly the seal on naruto's stomach began to slow down before it finally stopped completely.

Tsunade led Iruka out to the room where Orochimaru was washing the blood out of his clothes. Irukas's eyes grew wide "What did you do you snake." Iruka ran over and punched Orochimaru in the face.

Orochimaru grinned "Let's just say Sasuke ans Sakura will need a new sensei." Iruka became furious and attacked Orochimaru he just started punching and kicking him repeatedly. Tsunade grabbed Iruka's next punch.

She looked at him "Blood doesn't wash away blood." Iruka had tears streaming down his face as he looked down at Orochimaru. "What would Kakashi have you do" Tsunade helped him up.

Iruka looked at Naruto who was now waking up slowly. He walked over to Naruto and hugged him. "Naruto you can never come back I hope you find what you're looking for." Iruka had tears streaming down his face as he left Tsunade's office.

XXXXXXX

Iruka and the other ninjas carried Kakashi's body into Konoha. They walked through the town toward the Hokage's mansion.

The Hokage saw what they had and motioned for Kotetsu. "Kotetsu take a message to Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno."

Kotetsu nodded and started to leave, he stopped and turned "Wait, what will the message be about." The Hokage motioned for him to come to the balcony and he pointed to Iruka and the other ninjas. Kotetsu nodded and leapt off toward the Uchiha district.

XXXXXXX

Sasuke sat on his sofa for hours facing Kotetsu. Even though he tried to maintain his composure he was torn apart on the inside Kakashi was the closest thing he had to a father and Naruto to a brother. Kotetsu got up and walked to the door "The chuunin exam finals are postponed until you can get yourself together."

Sasuke walked over to him "No they'll go on like schedule."

Kotetsu smiled and shook his head "Lord Hokage knew you'd say that." Kotetsu walked out of Sasuke's house knowing that the worst one was yet to come.

XXXXXXX

Kotetsu walked up to the Haruno's front door. He rang the door bell and silently thought '_Not Sakura_' over and over again until Sakura opened the door to which he thought '_Damn_'.

Kotetsu sat down in the chair opposite Sakura's sofa. She looked so happy he sighed as his face changed to that of a sad fear.

Sakura looked at him confused "What did you want to tell me mister Kotetsu." Kotetsu was about to speak when Iruka came walking in the front door. He let out a sigh of relief as Sakura got up to hug Iruka. Kotetsu stood "Well I'm gonna go now that Iruka's here."

Sakura walked and opened the door for him. After Kotetsu left Iruka knealt down and held Sakura's hand. "Listen Sakura there's something I need to tell you."

Sakura nodded though her face was now one of worry "What is it master Iruka."

Iruka looked into her eyes "While on today's mission to retrieve Naruto, Kakashi fought Orochimaru." Sakura had tears welling in her eyes as she started to shake her head. "And he was caught off guard by a sword attack from behind." Sakura fell to her knees crying as she grabbed Iruka and held him close. "I wish it were different but we can't fix the past and he fought to protect Naruto and me."

Sakura let him go "Have you told Sasuke." He nodded "How did he take it."

Iruka shrugged "Fine I guess or at least he looked fine."

Sakura shook her head "He's not okay he's probably dead inside," she looked out the window ", Did you bring Naruto back."

Iruka shook his head. "Listen Sakura I have to go but I'll be there if you need me, Sasuke to." He got up and walked to the door.

XXXXXXX

Orochimaru led Naruto through the front gate of his secret fortress. "This is your new home Naruto and everyone here are your brothers and sisters." He turned and looked at a saddened Naruto "What's wrong isn't this what you wanted."

Naruto shrugged "I thought so but now I just see you as the man who killed Kakashi."

Orochimaru nodded "Very well, if you want you can go back to your village but when my seal burns in your neck return okay."

Naruto looked up and nodded and left.

Kabuto walked up "You know lord Orochimaru you've gotten soft on him."

Orochimaru shook his head and grinned "He reminds me of me."

Kabuto smiled "Different, freak as deemed by society, alone except for his two friends and his sensei. You're right he is kinda like you but there is something that makes you different."

Orochimaru turned to Kabuto "And what would that be."

Kabuto smiled "If you can't tell then that's your answer."

Kabuto began to walk away "You and your damned riddles" Orochimaru called after him. He sat there in the entry hall thinking about what makes him different from Naruto.

XXXXXXX

**So did i tell ya tears and be prepared for Sasuke tears in the next chapter. I might be a little preoccupied with another story but i'll be sure to update as soon as i can. thanks for reading and tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A.N.-_A quick heads up to all you readers i've introduced two pairings this chapter one is kind of outright and the other is kinda tilt to the side introduced so yeah this is the drama chapter kinda like the last one. so heres the time machine chapter 6 enjoy.**

XxXxXxXxX

Naruto walked the streets of Konoha as the moonlight shone overhead. He looked at the homes of his friends as he passed them. He had to say something to Sakura and Sasuke he had to let them know how sorry he was about the whole Orochimaru thing. He hadn't meant for Him to kill Kakashi and now he felt responsible. He walked on passed Sakura's house after severely contemplating the entry he imagined a great beating then a great hug then other things…… he then realized he couldn't it would disturb her parents.

As he passed he heard a voice "Naruto-kun" he turned and saw Hinata standing behind him.

He smiled at her "Hey Hinata what are you doing out this late."

Hinata blushed and looked away "I was looking for you Naruto."

Naruto walked closer to her "So did you have something to ask me?" Naruto looked down at her "Or is it something to tell me?" Then he looked off in question and turned back "Or is it both?!"

Hinata laughed to herself "It's both" she still couldn't bring herself to look at him.

Naruto looked at her and smiled "Then ask your question first."

She finally looked up at him "Are you really going with that Orochimaru man, I overheard my father talking with Iruka-sensei and he said-"

Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone but I kinda had other problems at the time but yes I'm going to learn his power so I can come back here and become hokage."

Hinata had a tear streaming down her face, Naruto wiped it off with his sleeve, she looked up at him in shock "Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked at her "Now what did you want to tell me?"

She turned her head away again "Naruto I," she did her best to look him in the face "I lo-"

She was cut off when another voice shouted "NARUTOOOO!!"

Both Naruto and Hinata looked down the road at the figure that stood there. It was Sasuke and he had a few tears in his eyes. Naruto stepped closer to him "Sasuke?"

Sasuke glared through the tears and stared right him "I'll kill you for what you did!"

Naruto looked confused he had never seen Sasuke so mad "What did I do Sasuke?"

Sasuke continued to glare at him "Why did you go with him couldn't you tell that he was bad!?" Naruto took a few steps closer "Now Kakashi is dead because of you I'll kill you for that."

Naruto kept stepping closer "Sasuke I'm sorry I didn't know he was going to kill him, I didn't tell him to-"

Sasuke cut him off "SHUT UP," Sasuke now had tears running down his face ", You shouldn't have gone and if you hadn't Kakashi would still be here!"

All this noise brought Sakura out of her home and she looked across at Sasuke "Sasuke? Naruto? Hinata what are you all doing here?"

Sasuke continued his rant despite Sakura being out there "You will pay for this and you'll pay with your blood." Just as the sentence came out of his mouth a kunai slid into his hand and he lunged at Naruto. Naruto rolled away and Sasuke caught himself and lunged again. Naruto pulled out his own kunai and did his multi shadow clone jutsu.

Naruto and all of his clones looked at Sasuke "I don't want to fight you Sasuke!" Sasuke started running toward Naruto and his clones. He leapt into the air and did his dragon fire jutsu. Afterward he threw several kunai and shuriken toward Naruto. He landed and looked at where Naruto was standing they all exploded in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke looked around for the real Naruto but he was nowhere to be seen. "DAMN YOU NARUTO, show yourself!"

Just as Sasuke said the sentence five of Naruto's clones appeared under him and kicked him into the air as he flew Naruto appeared in front of him and punched him a few times before raising his foot into the air to crash Sasuke into the ground. When Naruto brought his foot down Sasuke grabbed it and threw Naruto down to the ground.

Sasuke landed in the smoke of Naruto's clones "You could never beat me and you never will!"

Naruto started getting up and Sasuke teleported next to him and brought his foot down on his back. Naruto screamed in pain as he turned on his side. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's collar and picked him up. He looked at him and punched him twice in the face. Naruto sat and took it. Sasuke started to cry again "Fight back" Sasuke shouted after hitting Naruto a few more times.

Naruto shook his head "No Sasuke I won't fight because you're my best friend and I don't want to ruin our friendship."

Sakura ran over just as Sasuke dropped to his knees and let Naruto go. Sakura dropped on her knees next to Sasuke to comfort him. He had tears streaming down his face as Naruto got up and wiped the blood from under his eye and turned to leave.

Sasuke stood weakly and looked at Naruto "I'll kill you one day Naruto, you wrote your own fate when you betrayed your village."

As Naruto walked away he realized Sasuke was right he had betrayed his village. He knew now that his only home was with Orochimaru. Naruto wiped some tears off his face before leaping off toward the gate to leave forever.

XxXxXxXxX

Orochimaru walked into Tsunade's office "Hello Tsunade," he said ", He has returned to me after one night which means I'll be needing your assistance."

Tsunade rolled her eyes "You do, do you well how fortunate for you that I'm not otherwise engaged."

Orochimaru chuckled "Well will you help me if not for me then for the boy."

Tsunade stood "You always knew how to talk me into things, unlike Jiraya that man couldn't talk a drunk blonde into doing anything."

Orochimaru chuckled again "Not to get personal Tsu, but aren't you a drunk blonde?"

Tsunade nodded "And he couldn't ever talk me into anything." The two of them laughed together, "What happened Oro, why did you turn against us?"

Orochimaru's smile faded "You Tsunade I've been asking myself that since I met this boy."

Tsunade smiled lightly "Then maybe meeting him was the best thing that happened to you and maybe he'll make you stronger inside."

Orochimaru stared off thinking to himself about those words, "Maybe." He looked back up at her "what do you say Tsu, will you help me…us."

Tsunade smiled bigger "I'll have my things ready by tomorrow."

Orochimaru and Tsunade nodded to each other before they both walked off toward their respective rooms.

XxXxXxXxX

**Is that something sparking inside Oro, gasp. expect more of this kind of behaviorfrom him in later chapters and really i do intend on bringing Naruto and Hinata together later on. and i'll do something special for the first person to tell me the other pairing. so reviews would be appreciated and thanks to all the ones who have already reviewed. i hope to have chapter 7 out by saturday.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.-Okay so before i start this chapter i hav to tell you that this skips the entire series of Naruto and starts in shippuden. If anyone wants me to i'll go back and do one of the story arcs. but just to be clear this is like the first episode of shippuden but completely different, if you understand that. i barely do but hey, heres chapter seven. enjoy.**

XxXxXxXxX

Sakura bust a door down and peered inside to the empty room. She grit her teeth and balled her fists "Damn!" she shouted as she continued down the hall.

Just a few yards away on another hall Sasuke opened a door and looked inside to the empty room. He cursed under his breath before running off to meet Sakura and Yamato farther down the hall.

The trio had just met up and opened another door before they heard the explosion. They hurried down the hall to an opened and destroyed portion of the hall. Their new teammate Sai stood in the middle looking upward. At a lone figure standing on the edge of the pit the four stood in.

Sasuke looked up at the boy at and grit his teeth in anger "Naruto" he whispered to himself before jumped up to where the blonde boy stood. Sasuke tried to unleash a jutsu he had to learn by himself because of Kakashi's death. Sasuke cried out has he flew and a ball of lightning appeared in his hand "CHIDORI."

Before Sasuke could make it to Naruto reached out and grabbed Sasuke by the throat. Naruto remained straight faced. Sasuke looked into his eyes and tears began to well in his eyes "What happened Naruto, why?"

Naruto gazed into Sasuke's eyes, soulless, "If I hadn't you would have." Naruto spoke in a monotonous voice whenever he spoke. The only time his voice changed was when he threw Sasuke back to the ground and said just one word "Sorry."

XxXxXxXxX

Orochimaru stood gazing over Konoha, Naruto by his side he regretted what he done. He ruined this boy's life to make his better. For the first time in his life Orochimaru felt guilt.

Naruto stepped closer t the edge "What do we do, sir?"

Orochimaru turned his head to him "Well we won't do anything here, yet." A fake evil smile crept onto Orochimaru's face. "Come we have to find another village, to set my plan into motion."

Naruto looked to his master "What village, say the world and I'll-" Naruto was cut off when Orochimaru held up his hand.

"You mustn't destroy this village only reek havoc in your Leaf village clothes." Naruto didn't understand his plan but then again he hardly ever did.

Naruto still nodded "I will obey my lord." Naruto half bowed and leapt away.

Orochimaru waited until he was sure Naruto was gone and sat down. He truly regretted what he was going to do but he made a promise to some one a long time ago, so he had to.

XxXxXxXxX

A young Orochimaru sat on a swing with a small girl on his left side. She was laughing at a joke he told. "You're so funny Oro-chan" the girl's smile grew as she stopped laughing.

Farther away from them a young boy was being teased by adults for being a half-demon. They teased him and threw rocks at him saying things like "Half Blood" and "Freak." Orochimaru balled his fist, he hated things like this since the girl next to him was a half-demon.

_The girl placed her hand on his shoulder "It's okay Oro-chan you'll become hokage one day and that sort of thing won't happen ever again."_

_Orochimaru smiled and looked at her "You're right Kikyo things will change when I become hokage, and even if I never become hokage I'll take over this village myself, I'll make a better life for you and your mother, I promise."_

_A few years later news had gotten to Orochimaru that some villagers had set Kikyo's house ablaze and there were no survivors. He fell on his knees in the rain and shouted to the sky "I WILL MAKE EVERY ONE OF THESE PEOPLE PAY KIKYO, I will avenge you," as he spoke tears poured down his face but were washed away by the rain ", I promise."_

XxXxXxXxX

Tears welled in his eyes as his memories poured back like the rain on that night. He knew the people of this village deserved to die for the mistreatment they'd given Kikyo, that young boy, and of course Naruto. But did they all have to die.

XxXxXxXxX

Orochimaru and Naruto walked into the fortress located in the Sound village. Tsunade was standing there waiting for them. Naruto walked passed her but Orochimaru stopped and greeted her before passing into the building and into his throne room. He collapsed on his chair and began to silently cry for all the souls that had to be lost for his own dreams to come to fruition.

Hours later he emerged and grabbed Naruto. As they were about to leave they door burst open and four people walked in. All of them people Orochimaru had hoped to never see again.

Amongst the people were Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Zetsu and Pain. They were all wearing their Akatsuki robes. Pain walked in first "I heard you were holding a demon here Oro, I'm here to collect him."

Kabuto ran in and stood next to Orochimaru. "Who are they Lord Orochimaru."

Orochimaru's eyes never left Pain "Old friends Kabuto, old friends."

Zetsu, Orochimaru's old partner, walked up to Pain "Perhaps we can make a deal with Orochimaru given his history with the organization."

Pain contemplated this and nodded "Agreed," he turned to Orochimaru ", Make a deal Oro."

Orochimaru turned to Naruto "Go to your chambers I'll come get you when we're ready." Naruto did as he was told and left the hall.

Kabuto stepped up "We will never hand Naruto over to you."

Pain raised an eyebrow "Is that so Kabuto."

Orochimaru put his hand in front of Kabuto "He doesn't speak for me Pain."

Kabuto looked at Orochimaru "But sir what about our plans."

Orochimaru nodded "I understand the problems that would come up if we lost Naruto but they are to powerful to fight Kabuto."

Kabuto nodded "I understand, then I have a deal to make with them." An evil smile crept onto his face and he turned to Pain "We'll give you Naruto when lord Orochimaru has taken control over the Leaf village."

Pain contemplated this "Agreed I'll have Zetsu here keep an eye on your progress and as soon as you have accomplished your goal we'll be back." Pain turned and began to leave. Kisame and Itachi followed closely behind him. Zetsu stared at Orochimaru, he was a good judge of people and he could tell Orochimaru didn't want to get Naruto hurt. Zetsu nodded and left.

Orochimaru held in his pain as he called Naruto back. Naruto emerged from his room and walked closer to Orochimaru "Who were they sir."

Orochimaru shook his head "Akatsuki, Naruto, people I hope we won't have to meet again for a good while."

Naruto nodded "Right now where are we going."

Orochimaru turned his head to Naruto "Suna."

XxXxXxXxX

**So i bet someone can tell where this is going right, if you can't thats alright it just makes the next chapter all that more anticipated. thanks for reading and i hope to update soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.-Okay so i guess it's been some time since my last post, but i have been havin some serious computer problems, i lost almost all of my older documents and what not, but thankfully i got a laptop for christmas. okay so enough personal stuff, this chapter may have some OOCness but i'm sorry if you have a problem i hope i can fix it in later chapters.**

XxXxXxX

Naruto approached the gate to Suna wearing his orange and blue hoodie. A few od the guards noted his clothes and headband. "We've got a Leaf Ninja in approach tell the Kazekage." With that one guard leapt off to tell Gaara.

Naruto continued to approach. He slowly drew a sword and then darted forward. He first stabbed one guard then used his body to block three shuriken attacks. He then took some of the shuriken and used them to kill two more guards. Lastly he tossed a kunai with a bomb seal into a guard in the middle of a large group, with no time to disperse they were all killed in the explosion.

Naruto then sat down and cried, he knew he would regret doing this but he had to lest he disappoint Lord Orochimaru. He slowly rose to his feet as more guards appeared. "For your sakes I hope you think what you're doing is honorable.

XxXxXxX

Two guards appeared in Gaara's office. Temari and Kankuro stood on both sides. "What is it?" Gaara asked the guards.

"Sir, A lone Leaf Ninja has attacked our western gate, he's killed a total of ten officers." Gaara stood. "As sir we have reason to believe that it's Naruto Uzumaki."

Gaara removed his Kazekage robes. "I'll deal with this personally."

XxXxXxX

Naruto continued killing guards until a huge sand wall blocked his path. "Well, well, well if it isn't the Kazekage, Gaara."

Gaara looked down at Naruto "You have no reason for being here why have you come, simply to kill my men?"

Naruto chuckled "Well Gaara to tell the truth, I'm hear as messenger boy from the Leaf Village, and may I add that the total of 17 casualties is my message."

Gaara glared angrily at the blonde "You will suffer for the deaths you have caused." With that a huge sand hand launched at Naruto. He skillfully dodged the attack and landed on the desert sand.

"Well Gaara I'll be off but mind you, this won't be the last time, That is unless you want to, I don't know, attack the Leaf, I'll be waiting." With that Naruto disappeared.

Gaara lowered his sand wall and the shinobi cheered. "You mustn't cheer men for the Leaf has waged war on the Sand, we will crush the Leaf under our heel, and show them the true power of the desert."

XxXxXxX

Orochimaru nodded as Naruto came back. "Did I do good Lord Orochimaru?" Naruto asked hopefully.

Orochimaru smiled "Very good indeed. Now I shall get the Waterfall and Rock to join the Sand and the fourth Ninja World War shall begin."

Naruto looked stunned "But you said that you wanted the Leaf Village? Why start a war?"

Orochimaru smiled "Well Naruto I guess you deserve to know, many years ago I swore to make a better place for demons and half demons so I planned to take control of the Leaf Village and purge it of fools, and prejudice pigs. But years later I realized that the prejudice doesn't end at the Leaf Village, even Gaara was mistreated but if I unite the world under me then the prejudice would end and there would be no more war as I would take supreme command of the Ninja World."

Naruto stared in awe "Is that why you saw power in me, because I'm a demon."

Orochimaru choked back a tear "No Naruto I chose because you remind me of some one I once knew."

Naruto nodded "Well I guess we should get moving, the closest village is Waterfall."

Orochimaru nodded "Right, well, let's go."

XxXxXxX

**so how was it, i hope to get another chapter out soon, maybe wednesday. so until then read some of the other great stories here on fanfiction. also i have started a collaboratative account with a friend of mine, so far we only have one story but it kinda has the same feel as this, maybe you can check us out the account name is LeafNinjaTales.** **if you checked that page out it would be greatly appreciated, thanks for reading.**


End file.
